Lo que pasa en la arena, se queda en la arena
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Este fic participa en el "reto de febrero" para el "Torneo entre distritos en la arena" para el foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"
1. I

**Lo que pasa en la arena, se queda en la arena**

 _Disclaimer: THG no nos pertenece. Lukas, Morgan y Lis son obra de .Silence. Collins fue adoptada también._

 _Este fic participa en el "minireto de febrero" para el "Torneo entre distritos en la arena" para el foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"_

 _Alianza:_ _ **D4 – D9**_

La arena comenzaba a ser un suplicio. El tiempo cálido y seco había pasado a ser seco y frío y Lukas ya contemplaba la posibilidad de perder más dedos a causa de la congelación. Para colmo, habían conocido a Lluvia, tributo femenino del Cuatro. Lukas se había alegrado al verla, tan preciosa e inofensiva, con una sonrisa perenne en la boca y sin ninguna gana de matar. Pero horror. La muchacha no usaba solo la boca para sonreír, la usaba para no parar de hablar ni un instante. En serio, parloteaba constantemente con una horrible voz de pito y Collins le daba réplica, dando como resultado un soniquete molestísimo que pronto Morgan decidió erradicar.

—Mira —le dijo a Lukas—, no soporto este tormento. Las ato juntas y las dejo aquí hasta que se revienten los sesos mutuamente.

A Lukas no le pareció mala la idea, aunque…

—Se van a morir de frío —advirtió.

—Les haremos una fogata, para tu tranquilidad —dijo Morgan.

—Morirán igual. Encender una fogata es la forma más segura de invitar a todo el mundo a una barbacoa.

—Ay, alma de cántaro —replicó Morgan—. ¿Para qué crees que hemos venido? Mejor ellas que nosotros.

Pues sí. Tenía razón, mejor ellas. Lukas prefería seguir vivo y a ser posible que Morgan hiciera lo mismo. Las otras dos eran intrusas en su pequeño grupo. Mientras Morgan se afanaba enlazando a las féminas entre nudos marineros, sucedió algo; algo cayó del cielo.

Lukas cazó al paracaídas al vuelo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Morgan.

—Es de Lis —dijo Lukas la mar de sonriente.

—¿Cómo sabes que es de Lis? —volvió a inquirir Morgan.

—Lo sé y punto —confirmó Lukas, tras leer una pequeña notita en la que ponía "espero que volvamos a vernos". Había un diminuto corazón. Eso le dio la pista definitiva. Luego Lukas mostró a Morgan el cacharro de había dentro.

—Es un collar un poco raro —comentó—. Será el último grito en moda del Capitolio. Acuérdate de cuando se llevaban los Sinsajos.

—No puede ser solo un collar —gruñó Morgan acercándose a cogerlo—. Ni siquiera Lis es tan lerda. Aparte, ¿qué sabrás tú de moda?

—Sé mogollón de moda —contestó de forma airada. Los dos se sedaron mirándolo. Era una cadena con un colgante en forma de reloj de arena—. No trae libro de instrucciones.

—Pues gira el reloj.

Los dos escucharon la chillona voz de Collins. Se volvieron para mirarla, Morgan con el collar puesto y Lukas muy cerca, sujetando el pequeño reloj con ambas manos.

—Otra que sabe de moda —dijo Morgan.

—No es eso, pero me suena que hay que girar el reloj —repitió Collins—. Soy escritora. Y te digo que los relojes son importantes en todas las historias de todos los libros en que se menciona uno. Gira el reloj, Lukas. Nada puede ser peor que estar metido en la arena. Arriésgate y gíralo.

Lukas bajó la vista a los enormes ojos negros de Morgan, sus pies se rozaban y hasta podía notar su aliento. Soltó una de las manos con que sujetaba el reloj y la posó en la cadera de Morgan. Ella colocó una mano en la baratija, sobre la de Lukas y juntos, sin mediar palabra, giraron el reloj.

La arena dio media vuelta. Literalmente. Al menos esa fue la sensación. Estaban allí pero ya no estaban. Era el mismo lugar, sin embargo todo había cambiado. Collins había desaparecido. Lluvia se había esfumado. No obstante, lo que es seguro es que ellos, Lukas y Morgan, quienes se miraban mutuamente con incomprensión, seguían en el mismo sitio.


	2. II

**Lo que pasa en la arena, se queda en la arena.**

 **Parte 2**

 _Disclaimer: THG no nos pertenece. Lukas, Morgan y Lis son obra de .Silence. Mella, Nick y Hog son obra de Sorcieres de la Neige._

 _Este fic participa en el "minireto de febrero" para el "Torneo entre distritos en la arena" para el foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"_

 _Alianza:_ _ **D4 – D9**_

Al volver de Foor Beach con Mella, a Nick le esperaba un folleto sobre su pequeña mesa. Lo acompañaba una nota de la mismísima presidenta que rezaba "un regalo por vuestro empeño".

–¡Mella! ¡No te vayas! ¿Te has ido ya?

Esperó a que el silencio se moviera. Oyó el ruido de la cadena y sonrió al recordar su broma de unos meses atrás.

–Tranquilo, te avisaría. ¿Qué pasa?

–Han abierto un museo de Memoria Histórica y quieren llevarnos, de prueba, a una de las antiguas arenas de los Juegos del Hambre.

La cara de Mella se había iluminado con una enorme sonrisa.

–Espero que no sea la de Katniss...

Salieron en aerodeslizador. Durante el viaje, el acompañante, Hog, les contó lo que les había costado penetrar en las arenas. Ellos iban hacia la más segura, verificada dos días atrás. Estaba en medio de la nada, y tuvieron que entrar por los ascensores para tributos. Mella no paraba quieta. ¡Estaba viviendo un momento único! Sin embargo, sólo era un paisaje normal. No podría ponerle nombre a todos los árboles pero nada era excepcional.

–Esta arena era para paisajes. Una vez se envenenó todo lo que se podía comer, murieron muchos.

Hog parloteaba, Nick asentía, grave, y Mella buscaba algo insólito. Lo insólito la encontró mientras andaba lejos de los chicos, aprovechando la amabilidad de Nick: un chico y una chica, tranquilos, aunque con mala cara. No reaccionó mal, pero cuando la chica le envolvió el cuello con un brazo, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y puso un cuchillo en su garganta se dijo que debería haber gritado.

–¿De qué Distrito vienes y cuales son tus intenciones? –Mella no entendió nada. Decir "distrito" era demasiado anticuado.

–Para, Morgan –el chico parecía menos agresivo–, esto es muy raro, no me suena de nada. Ella no entró el primer día aquí dentro. O han metido recambios o no es tributo.

Claramente eran muy anticuados. La tal Morgan se enfadó.

–No puedes dar a todo el mundo el beneficio de la duda. Durarás medio telediario aquí dentro.

–Sí que puedo –afirmó el chico, arrebatador– suéltala y deja que se explique.

Mientras, Nick miraba la zona por la que había desaparecido Mella. Intentó cortar a Hog varias veces pero estaba muy metido en su papel de describir truculencias casi llorando. Empezó a hacerle gestos. No funcionó. Gestos más obvios con tosecita. Tampoco. Y entonces, cuando ya no sabía qué hacer...

–¡Nick!

Por suerte, Mella gritó cuando Hog cogía aire. Los dos hombres se miraron y corrieron hacia el grito. Lo último que esperaban encontrar era una discusión pacífica (dos de los tres integrantes, desconocidos).

–Desde luego Lukas –decía una chica–, si caes más bajo te pondrás los zapatos de pendientes. Sólo porque una chica guapa te diga que algo es así, no significa...

Pero Morgan había visto a Nick y se calló. Las vistas mejoraban. Mella se giró.

–¡Nick! Tú que eres un adulto responsable, convénceles de que estamos en un museo.

–Bueno, aún no es un museo oficial pero es el propósito.

Morgan asintió interesada. Mella se indignó porque a ella no le había creído. Lukas se rió de esa pequeña alborotadora. Nick decidió aceptar el surrealismo de la escena y explicó más cosas, dejando las preguntas para después y para Hog, que no había sido entrenado para esta situación y que cortó de cuajo la interesante conversación.

–¡Alto! ¡Hay que informar de esto! ¡Todos conmigo!

Y el grupo pintoresco anadeó hasta la salida charlando alegremente.


End file.
